


I Love You

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: The immense love Kanan felt for Yoshiko was indescribable. Everything that was Yoshiko, Kanan loved.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> The first Yoshiko X Kanan story, I stole it first.

Kanan appreciated the beauty of things in life. No matter the sight of scenery she set her eyes on, Kanan would always take her time to enjoy the relaxing sight before her.

 

But Kanan supposed there were far better see and it was just waiting for her. It didn’t take long for Kanan to find out what it was.

 

“Take this!” Yoshiko slammed her hand into the water, laughing as it doused Kanan’s face. Kanan flinched upon contact, squeezing her eyes shut.

 

“Yoshiko! W-What was that for?” Kanan said, grimacing when she felt the taste of seawater in her mouth.

 

“It’s your own fault for not paying attention!”

 

“Is that so?” Kanan smirked, flexing her fingers under the water. “Then take this!” She scooped up palms of water and flung it against Yoshiko. A loud squeal emitted near Kanan’s ear causing her to grin. Yoshiko was shielding her body from Kanan’s antics, despite her attempts, splashes of water continued to douse her form. Yoshiko brought her hand up to smooth out the back of her long navy blue hair, shooting Kanan with a bright smile.

 

Kanan swallowed hard, gluing her eyes to Yoshiko’s majestic form. She couldn’t tear her violent eyes away from Yoshiko’s slender figure drenched in water, let alone think. There wasn’t any need to in Kanan’s mind, not when Yoshiko was smiling so lovely.

 

* * *

 

In the quiet space of Kanan’s room, Yoshiko ran her fingers through Kanan’s silky hair, staring lazily at Kanan through half-lidded eyes. The evening dawned on Yoshiko’s low humming under her breath, as she struggled to maintain her focus.

 

Kanan shifted her arm beside Yoshiko’s head, stretching her arm out to pull the younger girl closer. Yoshiko looked up at Kanan, silently mulling over the fact that she looked lovely with her hair down, instead of her usual ponytail. Thought Yoshiko supposed that didn’t matter when she did the same. The oversized pajamas Yoshiko borrowed from Kanan, clung to her slender figure, and smelled faintly of the sea.

 

“You can lean on my arm. You’re tired, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Yoshiko whispered, sighing in content when her head rested upon Kanan’s arm.

 

Kanan pulled Yoshiko’s body close to her chest, resting her forehead against Yoshiko’s gently. Kanan felt Yoshiko relax in her embrace; while Yoshiko trailed her hand up to the side of Kanan's waist, clenching the loose shirt between her fingers, smiling faintly.

 

Eventual Yoshiko’s soft breathing filled in the room. Her hand clutched Kanan shirt tightly, causing Kanan to grin faintly. With Yoshiko asleep, Kanan could gaze at her delicate features, all she wanted, without restraint.

 

Yoshiko was utterly adorable in her arms sleeping, that Kanan had to restrain herself, and hope she wouldn’t attack Yoshiko in her sleep. 

 

Kanan trudged along the path, kicking up occasional sand in the process. Accompanying her to the beach was Yoshiko by her side. “Yoshiko.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’ve been staring at me for a while now.” Kanan chuckled, cocking her head. Her fingers crept along the front of her wetsuit; fiddling with the top zipper, before pulling down and unzipping the collar of her wet suit, easily, exposing her bra underneath the suit. “Like what you see?”  Kanan teased, glancing at Yoshiko’s flushed face.

 

“No,” Yoshiko said, gulping.

 

“Your face is red.”

 

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

 

Kanan snickered, plastering a wide grin on her face. “I guess not.” She held her hand out to Yoshiko, halting her step. Yoshiko stared at Kanan’s hesitatingly before she finally accepting her hand, intertwining her fingers against Kanan’s palm. Kanan didn’t miss the way Yoshiko held her hand tightly, squeezing her fingertips.

They descended through the path, near the vast sea overhead together.

 

* * *

 

One taste and Kanan was instantly addicted.   

 

Yoshiko’s scent was dangerously addictive that Kanan had to crane her neck, hoping to quell the ache between her thighs.

 

“Kanan…” Yoshiko whispered, blushing furiously.

 

“Yes, Yoshiko?”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

 Kanan smiled, cupping Yoshiko’s blushed cheek. “You can kiss me; however, you want.” Kanan’s thumb brushed across Yoshiko’s parted lip, tracing small patterns carefully.

 

Yoshiko’s eyes brightened immediately, and she began advancing near Kanan’s form, closing her eyes instantly when Kanan’s face was within distance.Their lips met briefly, with Yoshiko prodding her tongue across Kanan’s lips, and pulled away.

 

“Is that all?”

 

Yoshiko gripped the hem of her gothic dress, meeting Kanan’s gaze, whispering under her breath.

 

“What was that?” Kanan inched closer, gliding her fingers across Yoshiko’s cheek. “I can’t hear you, Yoshiko.”

 

A whimper escaped Yoshiko’s lips, as she bit her lip anxiously.

 

“I…w-want more…Kanan.” Yoshiko placed her hand atop Kanan’s, sliding Kanan’s hand to her face, faintly brushing her fingers across her soft lips. “Can I?” Her voice was laced with desire, peering at Kanan, desperately.

 

“Yes.”

 

If Yoshiko was this tempting, Kanan wondered what else was.

 

* * *

 

The bed creaked aloud when Kanan rested her hand on the sheets; shifting her legs slightly so Yoshiko could crawl to her. She extended her hand out for Yoshiko who accepted it hastily, pulling her forward and perched on Kanan’s lap. Yoshiko brought Kanan hand to her lips; bringing the coated fingers to her mouth, licking, and suckling.

 

Seeing Yoshiko lick her own juices that Kanan’s fingers pulled out of earlier, aroused Kanan beyond belief. If Yoshiko would do what she wanted, then the rest Kanan didn’t need to imagine.

 

What Kanan wanted, Yoshiko gave. The orders Kanan gave were always obediently carried out. When she saw Yoshiko’s flushed face, Kanan knew she wanted more of that feeling Yoshiko gave her.

 

More of Yoshiko.

 

* * *

 

  Kanan latched her mouth onto a stiff nipple; rolling it between her wet tongue. She smirked when Yoshiko grabbed her shoulder, clawing at the sheets with her other hand. Kanan made sure to service what she couldn’t with her free hand, grabbing the soft flesh.

 

“K-Kanan…” Yoshiko called, curling her toes near the bedside. The feeling grew increasingly intense throughout her body; so, Yoshiko bit on her hand, muffling her moans when Kanan’s hand slid down her chest, then to her slick, wet entrance. A finger circled around her clit and rubbed against Yoshiko’s clit; a whimper escaped her lips as she bit her tongue; to silence the embarrassing sounds coming from her lips. 

 

Kanan slightly pinched Yoshiko’s clit, growling in response to her actions, earning her a startled yelp.

 

“Don’t” Kanan whispered in Yoshiko’s ear. “Don’t hide your voice.” She pulled Yoshiko’s hand away from her face, glaring. “I want to hear your lovely voice, Yoshiko. Will you let me?” She pushed a finger in, then slowly eased two more digits, smirking when she felt Yoshiko tighten around her nimble fingers.

 

“B-But…it’s embarrassing…”

 

Kanan thrust her fingers deeper; brushing her fingers across Yoshiko’s clit, watching Yoshiko buckle her hips and grind against her hand.

 

“It’s not. I love your voice. Everything about you, I love very much, Yoshiko.” Her thrusts bordered between desperate each passing second, Yoshiko moaned. “Your voice…your body…these breasts…” Kanan whispered, chuckling as she began planting soft kisses and sucking Yoshiko’s neck, leaving behind bite marks. “Everything you are, I love. I love you, Yoshiko.”

 

Kanan dove in for a kiss, and held Yoshiko’s body close in her arms, lacing her fingers in Yoshiko’s hand.

 

* * *

 

Kanan rested her head on Yoshiko’s shoulder, wrapping her arm around Yoshiko’s waist, and intertwined her fingers in Yoshiko’s hand. She loved basking in Yoshiko’s warmth after their lovemaking. It was particularly amusing when Yoshiko’s blushed fervidly whenever Kanan kissed the corner of her neck. 

 

“I love you, Yoshiko,” Kanan whispered, nuzzling her face in Yoshiko’s neck, and began planting tender kisses along her skin. The sheets rustled in response, as a whimper escaped Yoshiko’s lips.

 

“I love you too, Kanan.” Turning her head around, Yoshiko leans her face forward, pressing a chaste kiss on Kanan’s lips.

 

A blush slowly made its way across Kanan’s face; as she struggled to contain her excitement, swallowing hard. It was infuriating how Yoshiko was making her heart beat so quickly. Every time Kanan looked at Yoshiko’s flushed appearance, she felt an overwhelming surge of love. Their bare skin touched each other gently and lovingly, almost as if it was meant to be.

 

“I love you.” Yoshiko breathed, whispering in Kanan’s ear. Her soft lips brushed against Kanan’s in a gentle manner, akin to their tender kisses.      

 

“I love you too, Yoshiko. I love you so much...” Their lips met steadily before gradually kissing each other passionately. “Stay with me forever.” The warmth of Yoshiko’s naked form, her voice, the striking fierce eyes she gave Kanan, were all lovely in comparison to her.

 

Kanan loved Yoshiko dearly with all her heart. That much, Kanan was positive about.

  


**Author's Note:**

> First!


End file.
